Abenteuer auf Gondbar
Abenteuer auf Gondbar Aldaron, Corigani, um 407 n.P. Vom Silbernen See aus hatten sie Teile der großen Ebene im Herzen von Aldaron durchquert, waren einigen Elfen begegnet und hatten einige Dinge erlebt, die für Tamilan sehr neu waren. Denn in den vergangenen Monden hatte sie sich nur in ihrem geliebten Wald aufgehalten, und damals als Keyar sie zu den Druiden gebracht hatte war sie noch nicht sie selbst gewesen. Nur eines störte die kleine weißhaarige Elfe hier, sie musste viel laufen, was sie nun überhaupt nicht mochte, Das Klettern, die Fortbewegung auf den Bäumen, lag ihr eben mehr im Blut. Aber tapfer hielt sie mit ihrem Gefährten Schritt, versuchte, fröhlich zu wirken, auch wenn ihr manchmalö die Beine weh taten. Ihr nächstes Ziel war der Sitz des Grafen von Reyma - eine der alten Steinburgen namens Gondbar. * Der Wald! Endlich gab es wieder genugf Bäume um sie beide herum, so dass sich die beiden jungen Elfen heimisch fühlten, auch wenn sie doch schon einige Tagesreisen von Elfheim entfernt waren. Aber Tamilan verspürte kein Heimweh - eher im Gegenteil! Der Wald gefiel ihr mehr als das lebhafte Elfheim, sie blühte in der geruhsamen Stille des Waldes förmlich auf. Und die junge Gefährtin des Hochkönigs hatte es auch übernommen für beide zu jagen. Wie früher fing sie die Hasen mit der Hand, tötete sie aber jetzt geschickt mit einem alten abgegriffenen Dolch, einem Geschenk von Dalea. Keyar indessen kümmerte sich um Quellwasser und ein kleines Lagerfeuer, immerhin hatte er nicht die Last der Jagd zu tragen, nur die Bündel, die sie aus Elfheim mitgenommen hatten. So hatte er auch jetzt an einer etwas freieren Stelle Holz in einem Steinkreis angeordnet und wartete nur noch auf die kleine Jägerin. Es war ein leichtes für ihn, die Scheite anzuzünden, immerhin besass er die passende magische Gabe. Und kaum hatte er sie angewendet, die Hände über die Feuerstelle gehalten und sich kurz konzentriert, eilte auch schon Tamilan auf die Lichtung, ihr Haar zerzaust und voller Blätter, doch in den Händen einen großen Hasen. Stolz hielt sie die Beute vor ihn hin. "Ha, Eichenblatt! Er konnte Haken schlagen, aber ich auch", rief sie und warf den Hasen in seinen Schoss, während sie kurz über die kleine Lichtung wirbelte und dann lachend neben ihm niederfiel. Er, der junge Elf, legte das tote Wild rasch zur Seite und nahm seine Gefährtin sanft in die Arme. Kurz und sehnsuchtsvoll berührten sich ihre Körper und ihre Lippen, zärtlich strich er über ihr Haar und entfernte gedankenvoll einige Blätter. Auch sie streichelte zärtlich seine Wangen. Dann lösten sie sich voneinander. "Wir müssen ja auch noch essen, bevor es ganz dunkel wird", murmelte Keyar, "auch wenn ich keinen großen Hunger habe." Gemeinsam häuteten sie das Tier und weideten es aus, dann brieten sie es vorsichtig an. Ihr Mahl war kurz und schweigend, aneinandergelehnt verzehrten sie das noch leicht blutige Fleisch. "Was wohl Gwal und Mikelia machen?" fragte sich Tamilan. "Ich weiss es nicht. Vielleicht gehen sie sich noch immer schweigend aus dem Weg oder sie streiten sich. Mag sein, dass sie ihm von Enars... Kind erzählt hat. Immerhin kann sie es bald nicht mehr verschweigen. Illyrie wird sie sicher trösten und beschützen..." "Illyrie!" Tamilan blickte auf und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Der Junge Elf zuckte überrascht zusammen. Sie schien in der gleichen Stimmung wie vor wenigen Nächten, als ihr Ahnengedächtnis Enar erkannt hatte. Sollte... "Ja...", flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme, als hätte sie seine Gedanken und Gefühle ganz genau verstanden, "...ich begreife auch nicht, warum ich nur selten dieses Gefühl bei Illyrie und Barain hatte, aber... jetzt weiss ich es doch einzuschätzen... irgendwie sind sie mit meiner Mutter verwandt, nur ist dieses Gefühl nicht so stark wie bei Enar und Timio..." Keyar legte den Knochen den er noch in der Hand gehalten hatte beiseite und atmete tief ein und aus. "Schon wieder?" Seine Stimme klang leicht entsetzt. "Und wenn wir jetzt zu den Reymas kommen, vielleicht gibt es auch dort noch versteckte Lyridoner? Wer weiss?" Er versuchte zu scherzen. "Aber ich wüßte gerne, was Illyrie ist... hm... und Barain... Sollten die beiden etwa wissentlich Dokumente über die Lyridoner fälschen`? Nur weil sie verheimlichen wollen, dass deine Mutter vielleichtr ihre Tochter ist? Aber warum? Um eine damalige Angelegenheit zu vertuschen? ... Ich denke, auch mit diesen beiden müssen wir sehr schimpfen! Mein Vertrauen in die beiden ist ein wenig gesunken, aber vielleicht hatten sie ja auch ihre Gründe. Elfheim ist wieder so nah, obwohl es schon so weit entfernt liegt." Tamilan antwortete nicht, sie kuschelte sich nur noch fester an ihn. So blieben sie noch eine ganze Weile sitzen, ehe sie das Feuer löschten und sich einen ruhigen Schlafplatz suchten. *''' Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Keyar durch die ersten Strahlen der Sonne. Er tastete nach Tamilan, die sich neben ihn gekuschelt hatte und zuckte zusammen. Sie war fort! Rasch öffnete er die Augen und suchte sie, doch nirgends war ein weißgoldener oder rosiger Schimmer zu erkennen. Sicher war sie schon wieder in der Morgendämmerung erwacht und hatte sich daran gemacht, einige Beeren zu sammeln, um ihn damit zu überraschen. Nun, so erhob er sich gähnend und sprang noch etwas steif von der breiten Astgabel auf den Boden. Er wollte die Feuerstelle auseinander nehmen und die schlimmsten Spuren ihres Hierseins damit verwischen. Die Bündel lagen noch halb auf der Astgabel, nun ausser ein paar neugierigen Nussläufern würde sie wohl keiner untersuchen. Leise singend beugte er sich hinab und verteilte die Steine wieder über die Lichtung. Die Asche und die Überreste des Kaninchens, die sie nicht mehr verwenden konnten, würde er noch mit ein wenig lockerer Erde bedecken. Da plötzlich ertönte eine junge, aber drohende Stimme. Der junge braunhaarige Elf richtete sich blitzschnell auf, legte die Hände auf seinen Schwertgriff um es herauszureissen, nahm aber davon Abstand als er feststellte, dass eine Pfeilspitze auf ihn gerichtet war. Sein Gegenüber war ein junger Elf, kaum dem Knabenalter entwachsen und knapp fünf Fuss gross, eher noch kleiner als vierdreiviertel. Dunkelblaue Augen blitzten unter wirrem blonden Haar auf ihn hinab, denn der kindliche Schütze stand ein wenig erhöht. Der junge Hochkönig versuchte unbeteiligt zu wirken, auch wenn seine Bauchgegend unangenehm kribbelte. "Na, wer bist du denn", versuchte Keyar zu scherzen, doch die Antwort war alles andere als freundlich. "Schweig! Was fällt dir ein, in der Nähe von Gondbar ohne Erlaubnis des Grafen zu jagen, Vasall?" knurrte der Knabe und senkte drohend die Augenbrauen. "Oh, Gondbar ist hier in der Nähe? Na dann mus ich mich ja leicht verlaufen haben." "Werd nicht frech, du... ich bin ein Späher des Grafen und auch ein Verwandter! Mein Vater ist der Stellvertretende Leiter des Spähtrupps, der von dem edlen Gwalaith Strahlenstern, dem Vetter des Hochkönigs, angeführt wird!" prahle er, ohne die Waffe zu senken. Trotz der unangenehmen Lage musste Keyar grinsen. "Wenn es weiter nichts ist..."erklärte er ganz uninteressiert, "dann kann ich ja die Feuerstelle weiter abdecken und meiner Wege ziehn." "Nichts davon wirst du!" Der Knabe reckte stolz sein schmales Kinn. "Du begleitest mich nach Gondbar und..." In diesem Moment wurde ihm der Boden entrissen, ein weissgoldenes Etwas wirbelte für Keyar deutlich sichtbar über den blonden Elfen hinweg. Der Hochkönig zögerte nicht lange, sprang zu ihm und schnappte ihn am Kragen. Der Überraschte wehrte sich natürlich, aber leider fehlte ihm die lange Ausbildung Keyars, und der Hochkönig hielt ihn weit genug von sich weg. Triumphierend kletterte Tamilan von dem Baum, auf dem sie gelauert hatte, nachdem sie den Eindringling bemerkt hatte. Der Bogen ruhte natürlich sicher in ihrer Hand. "Was nun?" kicherte sie. Ihr Gefährte überlegte kurz. "Da ich gehört habe dass Gondbar nich weit sei, wandern wir doch einfach dahin und nehmen ihn gleich mit? Wenn du kurz die Bündel trägst?" Und Tamilan nickte, holte rasch ihre Last um an Keyars Seite fröhlich redend und lachend loszuziehen. Den jungen Elfen zerrte Keyar einfach so hinter sich her und ignorierte ihn, obwohl er kräftig zeterte und sich sträubte. Doch seine Kräfte waren bei weitem nicht gross genug, um Keyars ernsthaft zu übertreffen. Sie erreichten lebhafteres Gebiet, hin und wieder entdeckten sie Keraune und Wohntalane, bemerkten Elfen, die ihr Tagwerk begannen. Und dann erblickten sie die älteste Burg Aldarons, von der in Elfheim abgesehen. Aber wie anders sie wirkte! Keyar blieb stehen. Hin und wieder war er zu Besuch gewesen, doch Tamilan starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. "Schau, das ist Gondbar, oder auch Steinheim. Sieht sie nicht seltsam aus? Tauclax ir Wain hat seine Künste hier zum ersten Mal richtig ausprobiert!" "Ganz recht", meldete sich der Knabe zu Wort, "Mein Urgroßvater hat sie gebaut! Und du brauchst nicht so abfällig zu tun, du lausiger Waldbarbar!" Die Miene des braunhaarigen Elfen veränderte sich. Er zog den Knaben nah an sich heran, schaute ihm ins Gesicht. "Dann biost du wohl auch einer dieser komischen Bardoner...." Keyar seufzte verzweifelt. "...kein Wunder!" Und dann liess er ihn los. Der kleine blonde Elf lief nicht davon. Zornbebend blieb er vor seinem Wiedersacher stehen und grummelte: "Das wird dich teuer zu stehen bekommen! Mich, den..." "...schönsten, klügsten und interessantesten Elfen...", fügte der junge Hochkönig grinsend hinzu, "tja, ja... das hat schon mal einer von sich gesagt." Nun wusste der Knabe nichts mehr zu sagen. Er versuchte, Tamilan den Bogen abzunehmen, doch diese weigerte sich mit einem Baumkatzenfauchen. So rannte er mit hochrotem Kopf davon. Keyar lachte laut los, auch Tamilan kicherte, während sie neugierig die Burg musterte. Vor ihr erhob sich eine hohe Mauer aus grossen Steinen, die nur von einem grossen Tor durchbrochen wurde. Überall erblickte die junge Elfe kleine und dann auch zwei große Rundtürme. Obwohl alles sehr grün war, fühlte sie sich doch recht unwohl und schüttelte sich. "Das ist ja fast noch schlimmer als die Höhlen unter dem Hohen Hügel", murmelte sie. "Ungewohnt", antwortete Keyar. "Aber mein Großvater hielt es wohl für sicher. Ich mag diese Steinburg auch nicht besonders. Aber die Reymas die hier leben sind recht nett!" Er nahm ihr die beiden Bündel ab, gemeinsam wanderten sie dann hinauf zum Tor. Viele Elfen kamen ihnen entgegen, einige wanderten aber auch wie sie zur Burg. Kaum wollten der junge braunhaarige Elf und seine Gefährtin das Tor durchschreiten, sprang ihnen ein älterer schwarzhaariger Elf in den Weg. Knapp hinter ihm stand der freche blonde Knabe und grinste hämisch. Instinktiv blieben Keyar und Tamilan stehen, erwarteten das, was nun kommen würde. "So, so, ihr seid es also, die einen Prinzen des Hauses Reyma bedrohen und sogar tätlich angreifen?!" Er ergriff den Bogen und zog ihn unsanft aus Tamilans Händen. Doch sein Hauptaugenmerk war auf Keyar gerichtet, der herausfordernd verharrte: "Und du vergreifst dich an einem der schwächer und jünger ist als du Bursche! Woher kommst du, dass die Druiden dich solche Sitten nicht gelehrt haben?" "Äh, entschuldige weiser Druide..." Keyar hatte den Elf als einen der weisen Lehrer und Wissenden erkannt, "...aber sollte ich mich nicht verteidigen, wenn mich dieser Knabe mit dem Bogen bedroht? Wir in Elfheim tun es!" Der Elf runzelte die Stirn, während der blonde Elf neben ihn trat. "Oh Rathan, wenn sie ohne Erlaubnis jagen und..." verteidigte er sich. Der Druide legte eine Hand auf des jungen Elfen Arm. "Lass sie, diese überheblichen Elfheimer kennen es nicht anders. - Bist du nicht viel zu jung, um schon alleine durch Aldaron zu wandern?" fragte er Keyar und musterte darauf Tamilan ärgerlich. "Dies ist wohl deine kleine Schwester, die meint Abenteuer erleben zu müssen, anstelle die weisen Worte des Wissens zu lernen..." Der braunhaarige Elf verzog den Mund und wirkte böse, aber noch wollte sich Keyar nicht verraten. So schwieg er. Der alte schwarzhaarige Elf aber seufzte. "Nun, bald feiern wir die Danksagung für den Sommer. Wenn ihr mitfeiern und helfen wollt und uns neue Nachrichten aus Elfheim erzählt, dann seid ihr herzlich willkommen." Dieses Angebot nahmen die Wanderer natürlich an, auch wenn der Elfenjüngling überhaupt nicht begeistert wirkte. Nur als seine Augen auf Tamilan ruhten, die unschuldig dreinblickte, hellte sich seine Miene ein wenig auf. '''* "...und dann entdeckte ich die Eindringlinge! Ha, sie waren mir hilflos ausgeliefert! Ich legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne meines Bogens und weckte sie mit einem harten Ruf auf!" prahlte der junge blonde Elf vor einer Gruppe Elfenkinder, die hauptsächlich aus Mädchen bestand. Mit offenem Mund schauten die Kleinsten zu ihm auf, denn die Feinde mussten ja wirklich gefährlich gewesen sein. Und ihr Anführer, Rhyan Vogelfreund, musste es ja wissen! Er war so mutig und klug, hatte immer die besten Ideen. "Und jetzt! Jetzt...", schlug der Elfenjüngling vor, "wollen wir doch spielen, wie der Hochkönig seine Gefährtin nach Elfheim führte und sie dann zu sich erhob." "Oh ja! Lass mich die Hochkönigin spielen!" "Nein, du hast erst zuletzt die Prinzessin gespielt!" "Ich will Tamilan spielen!" riefen die Mädchen durcheinander. Nur zwei grinsten lausbübisch und deuteten aufeinander. Tami Sonnenstern und Arial Waldsspiel, zwei Enkelinnen des derzeitigen Grafen von Reyma. Sie wollten zwar auch immer die Kinder anführen, aber noch behauptete ihr Vetter Rhyan seinen Platz. Immerhin durfte immer eine mit ihm die Hauptrolle spielen. Doch diesmal schaute der junge Elf mit den dunkelblauen Augen in eine ganz andere Richtung, auf eine junge weisshaarige Elfe, die auf einem Ast hockend gelauscht hatte. Sie musste eine Fremde sein, aber er schien sie zu kennen. "He, du da! Willst du nicht die Hochkönigin spielen? Ich bin dein Gefährte und errette dich vor den bösen Trollen und anderen Waldtieren!" Das Mädchen legte den Kopf leicht schief, dann nickte es. "Muss ich dafür vom Baum klettern?" Die Kinder stöhnten. Oh musste die kleine Elfe dumm sein, wenn sie nicht wusste, dass er sie doch retten wollte. Rhyyan schnaubte zwar leicht, lächelte dann aber wohlwollend, um sich im nächsten Augenblick zu verschlucken. Denn das Kind liess sich doch einfach hinterrücks vom Ast fallen, pendelte eine Weile winkend, ehe es nach einem halben Salto geschickt auf den Füssen landete. Hätte er doch lieber eine der Basen gewählt... Aber es war zu spät. So nickte er und deutete auf die anderen. "Tami, du bist mein Begleiter, Arial und die anderen die Trolle! Und du, wie heisst du eigentlich?" "Tami äh Wildkätzchen!" "Du bist jetzt die Hochkönigin!" Rhyan kommendierte seine Freunde und Verwandten, als sei er selber ein Spähtruppführer wie sein Vater. Rasch schnappte er sich ein hölzernes Übungsschwert, für die dumme Tami musste ein abgebrochener Ast reichen und die Fremde brauchte eh keine Waffe. Stolz stellte er sich in Positur, während die Unbekannte zu kichern begann. "Ich bin jetzt Keyar Sternenauge, Hochkönig von Aldaron, und du Tami - hm, ich meine nicht dich Weisshaar, der edle Gwalaith Strahlenstern!" "Aber der gibt doch immer so an, wenn er hier zu Besuch ist", quengelte das braunhaarige Elfenmädchen. "Sei still, ich bestimme hier!" Rhyan versuchte drohend zu wirken. Aber das schien die kleine weisshaarige Elfe nicht zu beeindrucken. Sie musterte ihn nur grinsend, ihr Blick, oh, Rhyan machte er unruhig. "Wie ein Hochkönig siehst du aber nicht aus!" erklang wieder diese melodische dunkle Elfenstimme. Der Fremde! Er hatte wohl auch gelauscht und konnte es nicht lassen seine Meinung dazu abzugeben. "Keyar Sternenauge macht mit Sicherheit eine bessere Figur als du, Kleiner!" Kleiner! Ein Reizwort für Rhyan. Er schnappte sich ein weiteres Übungsschwert und stellte sich herausfordernd vor den Fremden, der um einiges größer war. "Du vorlauter Vasall! Na warte, ich werde Dir Manieren einbleuen. Nimm dies Schwert, ich fordere ein Duell!" Um den Fremden weiter zu reizen, verneigte er sich vor dessen angeblicher Schwester: "Wollt Ihr mich unterstüzen, edle holde Elfenmaid?" Er übersah dabei das kurze Nicken Keyars, und Tamilan antwortete geziert: "Ja, will ich, mein glorreicher Held!" Der junge braunhaarige Elf aber wog das Schwert gelangweilt in den Händen. Rhyan stellte sich drohend bereit. "Beginne, du Feigling!" "Ich soll beginnen? Aber dann heisst es doch wieder, ich würde Kinder schlagen! Wie sagte doch der Druide am Tor?" "Ich bin Rhyan Vogelfreund und der Sohn des Elfenspähers Talion Erlenzweig, der Urenkel des großen Baumeisters Tauclax ir Wain!" Der junge Knabe schüttelte sein Haar. "Und ich bin kein Kind mehr!" "Tut mir leid!" erklärte der junge Hochkönig erneut. "Ich sehe in dir nicht mehr als einen Elfenjüngling. Melde dich vielleicht in fünfzig Jahren wieder, dann können wir über ein Duell reden. Jetzt nicht..." "Nnnngrr!" Rhyan hielt den Spott in der Stimme des älteren Rivalen nicht länger aus und griff ihn an. Doch voller Erstaunen bemerkte er, wie ihm die Übungswaffe den Händen entrissen wurde, er in einem hohen Bogen zu Boden fiel, ohne dass der Elf ihn je berührt hätte. Die Elfinnen, allen voran seine Basen, kicherten, nur die Fremde schien ein wenig Mitleid zu haben. Aber schon ergriff der ältere braunhaarige Bruder sie bei der Hand und ging mit ihr davon. Ob sie auch so unter der Befehlssucht dieses Elfen litt? Rhyan schwor sich, die weisshaarige Elfe nicht allein zu lassen... * Nachdem Keyar und Tamilan ein wenig bei den Vorbereitungen zum Fest geholfen hatten, zogen sie sich auf einen Baum innerhalb der Mauern zurück und beobachteten das bunte Treiben von oben. "Wenn ich nicht noch mit Temjar sprechen wollte, wäre ich schon längst weitergezogen. Diese Burg und besonders einer ihrer Bewohner gehen mir auf die Nerven", knurrte Keyar. Tamilan lächelte ihn an: "Du meinst den Elfen, der genauso alt ist wie ich, nicht, diesen Rhyan? Och, lustig ist er ja, nur gibt er zuviel an..." Keyar grinste gequält. "Das scheint bei denen in der Familie zu liegen. Denk doch nur an diesen komischen zerrupften Elfengrafen! Und Ilyrie übertreibt nicht! Er hält sich für den schönsten..." Tamilan erstickte seine Worte mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. "Aber das bist doch du!" flüsterte sie. Neckend fuhr sie weiter fort: "Der Hochkönig muss doch der edelste von allen sein! Zumindest glauben sie das, wenn sie dich in deinen feinen Kleidern sehen. Und der Mantel..." "Hmpf... erinnere mich nicht daran! Dieses Ding werde ich nicht mehr tragen, und wenn ich ihn selbst vernichten müsste..." "Psst, da kommt wieder dieser Druide, und neben ihm eine ebensoalte Elfe mit dunklem Haar!" Tamilans scharfe Augen und wache Sinne hatten die beiden schon von weitem gesehen, gespürt. Auch Keyar bemerkte sie jetzt und setzte eine freundliche Miene auf. "Arojah ihr beiden!" riefen die Ankömmlinge hinauf und eilig kletterte Keyar herab, Tamilan landete mit einem ungestümen Sprung. "Wir und die anderen Verwandten des Grafen möchten jetzt mit euch sprechen, Neuigkeiten aus Elfheim erfahren! Begleitet uns doch!" * Und sie brachten sie in eine Steinhalle nah der Mauer, die vielegroße Fenster besass, in der viele grüne Pflanzen und Blumen wuchsen, Auf warm gepolsterten Steinsitzen saßen viele Elfinnen jugendlichen Alters, die beiden älteren liessen sich in deren Mitte nieder. Eine relativ kleine, zierliche Elfin mit flachsblondem Haar erhob sich. "Ich glaube, ich stelle Euch die Mitglieder dieses Hauses ersteinmal vor, damit ihr auch wisst, mit wem ihr sprecht. Nun ja, ich bin die Gräfin von Reyma, Lyria Windlicht, hier zu meiner Linken sitzen meine Töchter Marit und Vela." Sie deutete auf zwei hellhaarige blutjunge Elfinnen, von denen eine einen Säugling im Arm hielt. "Dies sind Rathan Rabenhaar und Rheanna Zauberlicht, Verwandte meines Lebensgefährten Temjar Schwarzauge, des regierenden Grafen von Reyma. Er hätte sicher gern eure Erzählungen gehört, aber wir wissen nicht genau wann er wiederkommt." Die beiden Älteren nickten wohlwollend und die junge Gräfin stellte weiter vor. "Dies hier ist ihr Sohn Sirdon Späher, einst in den Diensten der ersten beiden Hochkönige, bis er ein Bein fast verlor. Er ist unser Waffenmacher und -meister, wie auch seine Gefährtin die oberste Heilerin ist. Ihr Sohn Talion ist jetzt leider bei einem Spähtrupp, aber seine Gefährtin und ihr ältester Sohn sind auch hier." Nacheinander blickten Keyar und Tamilan auf einen älteren, kräftig gebauten Elfen mit einer langen Narbe im Gesicht und wirren schwarzen Haaren sowie eine stämmige Elfe mit entschlossenen grauen Augen und streng geflochtetem braunen Haar. Neben ihr sass eine zierliche blonde Elfe und er, Rhyan, der in einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Wut die Fremdlinge musterte. Seine Mutter hielt ebenfalls einen Säugling im Arm. Die Gräfin deutete auf eine freie Sitzbank. "Setzt euch doch, und nennt eure Namen!" Keyar und Tamilan blickten sich kurz an, dann liessen sie sich nieder und der braunhaarige Elf redete für sie beide: "Dank euch edle Gräfin, uns, solch einfache Elfen in eure Kammern einzuladen. Nun, man nennt mich Key Wanderer und dies ist meine jüngere Schwester Tami Wildkätzchen. Wir stammen beide aus Elfheim und..." "...wolltet Abenteuer erleben!", unterbrach sie die alte dunkelhaarige Elfe. Sie lächelte gutmütig. "Nun, was gibt es neues in der Schreibergilde? Ihr müsst wissen, ich gehöre auch zu ihnen. Lebt der gute Barain noch?" Tamilan kicherte. "Er erfreut sich bester Gesundheit und ist immernoch sehr rege, soweit ich weiss. Und..." Diesmal war es der Druide, der Keyar unterbrach: "Rheanna, lenk nicht immer von den wichtigen Dingen ab. Die Schreiber sind nicht so wichtig! Sagt, hat es neue Verschiebungen in den Handelshäusern gegeben und wie fühlen sich der neue Hochkönig und seine anerkannte Gefährtin?" Auch die anderen schienen aufzuhorchen, nur der kleine Rhyan starrte missmutig zu Boden. Er zerbröckelte langsam die Rinde eines Astes, den er in den Händen hielt. "Oh...", begann Keyar und holte noch einmal tief Luft, "...unser Hochköngispaar ist auch gesund und glücklich. Sie erfüllen treu ihre Pflichten, auch wenn Keyars junge Gefährtin ein wahres Waldkind ist, ihr kennt ja die Geschichten. Aber die weisesten der Druiden unterrichten sie, und die besten Kämpfwer die ich sah. Keyar erweist sich immer mehr als geschickter Lenker, ich denke doch, er ist ein würdiger Nachfolger seiner Ahnen!" "Und die Hochkönigin, ist sie schon guter Hoffnung?" fragte die Schreiberin. Tamilan schnappte überrascht nach Luft, während Keyar ihre Hand beruhigend ergriff. "Nein, noch wissen wir einfachen Elfen nichts davon, aber vielleicht haben die Hohen sie schon gesegnet. Sie ist eben noch sehr jung und zierlich, bedenkt dies!" Die Versammelten schwiegen eine Weile, dann meldete sich wieder die schwarzhaarige Elfe: "Und die anderen? Was ist denn sonst noch passiert? Wir hörten Gerüchte über unseren Enkel, den Vetter des Hochkönigs." Sofort blickte Keyar nicht mehr ganz so unschuldig. "Ach der, ja, er hat die Baumwahrerin Mikelia erkannt, aber sie will ihn nicht akzeptieren, ich denke weil er sie falsch behandelt... Er fordert einfach von ihr, seine Lebensgefährtin zu werden! ...und dabei ist er doch so ein prächtiger und edler Elf, das hätte man ihm gar nicht zugetraut, auch dass er sich mit der Baumwahrerin früherem Freund, diesem Enar Drachenauge, schlägt!" Da blieb einigen der Mund offen stehen. Die Älteren schnappten nach Luft, ein anderer, es war der junge Elf, knurrte leise. "Diese Eglamorer... sie stellen sich doch immer so störrisch an!" Aber er stockte und beherrschte sich. "Nun Wanderer, wir wissen nicht, inwiefern du uns hier etwas vorschwindelst, aber ich glaube nicht dass sich Gwalaith Strahlenstern zu solchen Dingen herablässt, er ist edel und standhaft wie der Hochkönig selber! Verleumde ihn nicht. Ich merke dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst! Wärst du einer dieser flatterhaften Barden dann könnte ich dir verzeihen... aber so..." Die Gräfin hob ihre Hand. "Ich sehe, dass wir hier nun in Streit geraten. Deshalb, weisst du auch noch Dinge über andere Hohe Häuser? Du siehst mir ja wie einer der jungen Novizen aus der Schreibergilde aus und von Rheanna weiss ich, wie gerne ihr schwatzt..." Keyar grinste schalkhaft. Er erinnerte sich der Worte, die Rion auch öfters hatte verlauten lassen. "Ich muss überlegen... hm an einem der letzten Tage, in dem wir noch in Elfheim waren, erreichte ein seltsames Pärchen die Hauptstadt: Sie eine hochgewachsene blonde Elfe trug einen Welpen im Arm, wohlgemerkt einen wilden Wolfswelpen, und der noch größere Elf der neben ihr ging hatte lauter Kratzer. Diese und blaue Flecken am ganzen Leib. Es heisst, er sei der Enkel des alten Tauclax!" "Marduk!" entfuhr es Rhyans Mutter. "Was macht denn mein Vetter in Elfheim? Ich denke er muss den Bau seiner Burg überwachen. Und dann völlig zerkratzt? Der Welpe etwa?" Keyar zuckte mit den Schultern. "Auf das erste weiss ich keine Antwort, aber wir hörten munkeln, dass nicht der Wolf es war, der sie so zurichtete sondern sie. Angeblich haben die beiden sich erkannt." "Eine seltsame Elfe muss das sein! Hm, der werd ich die Meinung sagen! Sicher war sie nur irgendein dummes Landkind..." "Ich hörte, sie hiesse Tarin Morgentau und wäre die Erbin von Erynmir", meldete sich Tamilan mutig. Schweigen. Besonders die Gräfin machte ein betretenes Gesicht, dann begann sie als erste zu lachen. Sie schlug die Hände zusammen. "Meine Nichte... hihi, ich kenne sie doch... sie wollte doch nie Gräfin werden und jetzt... hihi, kein Wunder dass sie Bergwölfin spielte... sie mit ihrem hochaldaronischen Sturkopf... hihi!" "Aber das ist doch kein Benehmen für eine Erbin!" warf Irienne, die Mutter Rhyans, beleidigt ein. "Der arme Marduk, ihn so zuzurichten, dabei ist er doch..." Am liebsten hätte Keyar den Satz beendet, die passenden Worte kribbelten ihm auf der Zunge, doch er beherrschte sich. Nur die Druiden schauten schon so grimmig, die jüngeren belustigt und teilweise doch missmutig. Die Gräfin sprang auf, "Ich danke dir, junger Freund aus Elfheim! Ihr könnt mit uns das Fest der 'Danksagung für den Sommer' feiern, wir finden sicher noch entsprechende Kleidung für euch, damit ihr die Wanderkleidung ablegen könnt!" Und damit waren Keyar und Tamilan entlassen... Der Tag verging noch mit Vorbereitungen, erst am Abend setzten sie sich an einem erlöschenden Kochfeuer zusammen. Rhyan aber folgte Key und Tami immer lauernd. Er wartete auf seine Stunde... * "und so fand der Hochkönig seine Gefährtin!" endete der Druide die Geschichte vor den Kindern und jungen Leuten der Burg, die ihm gelauscht hatten. Dabei warf er einen giftigen Blick auf die beiden Besucher von Elfheim, die bei dieser ernsten Geschichte immer wieder miteinander gelacht und getuschelt hatten. "Diese Ereignisse werden in die Geschichte von Aldaron eingehen, auch wenn diese zwei meinen, sie immer veralbern zu müssen!" Alle starrten auf den braunhaarigen Elfen und seine kleine Schwester, die schon zu schlafen schienen. Die Kleinen musterten ihn mit offenem Mund, denn hatte Rhyan nicht erzählt er sei ein Monster? Und wie er sich benahm das wussten sie ja. Ihr Gegenüber grinste sie an, das flackernde Licht liess seine Züge hämisch erscheinen. Einige Elfchen quiekten erschreckt, nur Rhyan sass mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen grimmig und hoheitsgebietend neben seinem Urgroßvater. Er liess kein Auge von Tamilan. Morgen würde er die Kleine überzeugen, dass sie bei ihm besser aufgehoben war. Der Druide blickte über die Runde. "Ich denke wir beenden diesen Abend, denn morgen beginnt schon früh das Fest!" Sein Wort schien Gesetz zu sein, denn selbst die Gräfin, die ein Enkelkind in ihren Armen gehalten hatte, erhob sich. Tamilan und Keyar aber schlüpften bei einigen Elfen unter, bei denen sie schon länger übernachtet hatten. * Der Morgen begann mit Lachen und fröhlichen Gesängen. Die jungen Elfen eilten singend auf den Burghof, unter ihnen auch Keyar und Tamilan. Die Gräfin selber hatte ihnen Kleider geliehen, Keyar eine Hose und ein Hemd, die dem einstigen Grafen Aran Flammenhüter einmal als Geschenk verehrt worden waren, die er aber nie getragen hatte, weil sie ihm viel zu groß waren. Aber Keyar passten sie wie angegossen. Tamilan hatte sie ein Kleid aus ihrer Jugend gegeben und Sandalen ihrer Tochter. Und die beiden hatten sich auch über diese Gaben gefreut, auch wenn einige aus der Familie, vor allem Rathan Rabenhaar und Rhyan Vogelfreund unfreundliche Dinge wie "angeberisches, geiziges Elfheimerpack" gemurmelt hatten. Der Tag jetzt sollte mit der Wahl des Lebensgefährtenpaares, das am Abend den Tanz beginnen sollte. Eigentlich hätte es ja eines von den Reymas sein sollen, abere sämtliche Gefährten waren auf Wanderschaft oder Anführer eines Spähtrupps. So schauten die jungen Elfinnen traurig hinunter zu der Versammlung, sie schauten nämlich aus den Fenstern des Grossen Saales. Junge Elfen und Elfinnen trennten sich von den anderen - Lebensgefährtenpaare, und auch Keyar und Tamilan zuckte es in den Fingern und Beinen. Aber sie durften ja nicht - sie galten hier doch als Bruder und Schwester. Und hätten sie zugegeben dass sie Lebensgefährten waren, hätten sich sicher einige ältere Elfen gewisse Gedanken gemacht. So schauten sie dem bunten Treiben zu, als sich die Paare zeigten, die am Abend den Tanz anführen wollten. Die Gräfin eilte herbei und hob die Arme: "Ruhig! Wie können wir uns das Pärchen auswählen, wenn ihr alle durcheinanderruft!" Die Elfen und Elfinnen verstummten, auch wenn sie eben noch wild durcheinander gerufen hatten, dem Paar ihrer Wahl zugejubelt. Aber sie rieben sich die Hände in Erwartung was jetzt kommen würde. Es gab immer einen Wettstreit, einen lustigen Kampf, der entscheiden würde, welches Paar sich am wenigsten stritt und am besten mochte. Die Gräfin deutete auf einen vorbereiteten Baum. Dort baumelte von einem schmalen Ast eine wunderschön geflochtene Blütenkrone, wer sie erringen konnte, würde das Paar des Sommers sein. Und die Lebensgefährten mussten schon zusammenarbeiten, wenn sie die Blütenkrone erringen wollten... "Machen die Elfheimer das genauso?" fragte Tamilan leise Keyar. Dieser nickte und lächelte. Flüsternd gab er zurück: "Vater und Mutter haben es auch versucht, aber sie wurden nur zwei- oder dreimal Sieger!" Dann schauten sie zu, wie Elfen ihr Glück versuchten und doch scheiterten. Schliesslich gewannen zwei den Preis, die sich am geschicktesten angestellt hatten, ein stämmiger rothaariger Elf und seine gleichgroße dunkelhaarige Gefährtin. "Unsere besten Jäger, Dinia Scharfblick und Aldor Leisetritt!" erklärte ein nebenstehender alter Elf den beiden Elfheimern. "Kein Wunder, dass sie so geschickt klettern können" bemerkte Tamilan bewundernd, denn die beiden waren auch nicht viel größer als sie. Der Jäger warf den Blütenkranz mit einem lauten Jubelruf in die Luft, seine Gefährtin schnappte ihn sich, bevor er den Blütenkranz wieder auffangen konnte. Noch war es früh am Morgen und der Tanz würde erst am Abend beginnen. "Was kommt jetzt?" fragte Keyar den Elfen, der vorher mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. "Wir in Elfheim beginnen erst am Nachmittag." "Oh, hier finden noch Wettkämpfe für die Jugend statt, Bogenschiessen, Ringen, Fechtwettkämpfe, Dichter- und Bardenwettstreite, so allerlei, schaut euch nur um! Selten kommen ja so viele Vasallen nach Gondbar, dass es sich lohnt, ein grosses Fest zu veranstalten. Und jetzt im Sommer ist es am schönsten, deshalb dauert dies Fest hier ja auch drei Tage!" So leise wie er gekommen war, verschwand der Elf auch wieder, ohne seinen Namen zu nennen. "Das war Jati Redefluss!" knurrte da eine jungenhafte Stimme. Es war Rhyan Vogelfreund, der seinen Bogen über der Schulter trug. "Ein alter Schwätzer war es, den sie aus Tirgil gescheucht haben... aber nun fordere ich dich heraus, Vasall! Im Bogenschiessen sind wir doch gleichwertige Gegner! Niemand könnte dich beschuldigen, du vergreifst dich an einem Schwächeren...!" Rhyan reckte sich stolz, aber Keyar war doch zu gross für ihn. So verneigte er sich ehrerbietig vor Tamilan: "Du gewährst mir doch die Gnade des ersten Tanzes, oder?" Ratlos schaute Tamilan zu Keyar auf. Dieser knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Musste du dich immer an meine Schwester wagen, Kleiner? Ich..." Arrogant warf Rhyan seine Haare zurück. "Darf sie das nicht selber entscheiden?" fragte er stur. So nickte Tamilan nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Keyar, dessen Augen eifersüchtig funkelten. "Dann bis gleich beim Bogenschiessen!" knurrte der junge Hochkönig. "Ich muss nur noch meine Waffe holen!" Der Jüngling verschwand mit einem triumphieren Blick. Keyar ballte die Fäuste: "Du kleine Ratte, am liebsten würde ich dich in den nächsten Teich werfen! Bei den Blättern der Stinkpflanze, der ist ja schlimmer als seine Verwandten in Elfheim!" Auch Tamilan wurde mit einem unfreundlichen Blick bedacht. "Und du gibst ihm so einfach nach?" "Sollte ich denn nicht, um unser Geheimnis zu wahren?" Ein Blick in ihre grünen Tiefen und der Jähzorn Keyars verebbte. Sanft streichelte er ihre Wange, am liebsten hätte hätte er sie zärtlich geküsst, doch hier waren zuviele ungebetene Zuschauer. Unwillig löste er sich aus dem aufkommenden Traum und seufzte: "Ich hole rasch meinen Bogen! Kommst du mit und schaust zu?" Seine Gefährtin lächelte. "Vielleicht gibt es auch einen Wettkampf mit Schleudern!" * Auf einer Lichtung ausserhalb der Burg hatten sie einige geflochtene und bemalte Zielscheiben aufgestellt, viele Zuschauer hockten, sassen und standen im Halbkreis um die Schützen. Manche schienen zu wetten, denn sie deuteten auf diesen oder jenen Elfen, Elfinnen waren auch viele vertreten. Keyar drängelte sich mit Tamilan durch die Menge, ging auf Rhyan zu, der stolz auf seinen Bogen gestützt posierte. Tamilan setzte sich in eine der vorderen Reihen. "Will dein Bruder gegen den Prinzen antreten?" fragte ein junger Elf, offenbar ein Soldat. Tamilan nickte. "Dann wird er sich aber wundern. Er ist zwar erst einundzwanzig und ein angeberischer Grünschnabel, aber das hat er von seinen Ahnen geerbt, ein scharfes Auge und ein Talent für den Langbogen. Ich glaube, wenn er vierzig ist, geht Rhyan mit Sicherheit nach Elfheim!" Keyar indessen wartete ruhig ab und mied den herausfordernden Blick des blutjungen Elfen. Er beobachtete die Schützin, die vor ihm an der Reihe war, studierte ihre Haltung, das Spiel der Armmuskeln. Ein Wettkampf solcher Art war für den jungen Hochkönig nichts aussergewöhnliches. Als Prinz hatte er an vielen solcher Spiele teilgenommen, doch seit dem Tode seines Vaters kaum Zeit dafür gefunden - zuerst die verschärfte Ausbildung, dann das eine Jahr voller Regierungsgeschäfte. Erst seit diesem Frühjahr hatte er wieder mehr Muße gefunden, sich in diesen Disziplinen zu üben, als er sich an sein Amt und die Elfen sich an ihn gewöhnt hatten. Viele der Gondbarer waren ausgezeichnete Bogenschützen, hiess es niht auch, aus der Domäne des dritten Hauses kämen die besten Späher? "Hem du bist an der Reihe!" schreckte ihn jemand aus seinen Gedanken auf. In der gleichen Gruppe wie Keyar war auch der junge Prinz. Er stellte sich neben den 'Fremden'. 'Nun pass genau auf', schienen seine Augen zu sagen, 'dann zeige ich dir, wie man den Bogen richtig benutzt'. Jeder von ihnen hatte drei Schüsse, die besten drei jeder Gruppe würden noch einmal antreten. Der junge braunhaarige Elf legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne. 'Ganz ruhig', mahnte er sich, 'denke nur an das Ziel und konzentriere dich darauf, alles andere ist völlig unwichtig. Du bist der Bogen, die Sehne und der Pfeil, spüre die Spannung und löse sie in einer gleichmässigen Bewegung...' Das Ganze hatte nur einen Augenblick gedauert, die Menge indessen schwieg gespannt, wie bei jedem Mal. Rasch hatten die Elfen ihre drei Pfeile verschossen, erst dann schauten die Schiedsrichter nach. Vor Keyars und Rhyans Schiesscheibe blieben sie länger stehen, dann verkündeten sie: "Erster dieser Gruppe ist Rhyan Vogelfreund, dreimal innerer Ring. Zweite Windali Sonnenfeuer, zweimal innerer Ring, einmal zweiter innen, und der Dritte ist der Fremde aus Elfheim... Key Wanderer... zweimal innerer Ring, einmal zweiter. Ihr drei tretet bald wieder an." Der junge blonde Elf grinste triumphierend und hob in einer abwertenden Geste seine Hand, doch Keyar deutete nur an, dass dies noch nicht die letzte Runde gewesen sei. Immerhin war er erstaunt, dass er nach so langer Zeit noch so gut war, die Übungen standen ja normalerweise nicht unter solche einer Spannung. Die zweite Runde verlief ähnlich wie die erste, aber schliesslich blieben nur noch die besten jeder Gruppe übrig. "Dein Bruder hält sich recht gut. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr Elfheimer soviel wisst", meinte ein Soldat zu Tamilan, die gelangweilt gähnte. "Habt ihr auch Wettbewerbe mit Schleudern?" fragte sie. "Nein", bedauerte der junge Elf, "Für die Kinder wär das sicher was, aber die Druiden hier wollen das nicht so sehr." "Schade...", murrte Tamilan. "Aber warte, wenn du mit einem Wurfmesser umgehen kannst? Das ist gleich nach dem Wettschiessen", überlegte der Soldat, nachdem er Tamilans traurige Miene gesehen hatte. Und sofort hellten sich die Augen der Elfe wieder auf. "Ach ja, auch in diesem Wettkampf kann sich Rhyan sehen lassen! Deshalb und weil es nicht so interessant ist, machen auch nur wenige mit." Inzwischen standen die letzten sechs Bogenschützen auf dem Feld, Keyar, Rhyan, noch ein Elf und drei Elfinnen. Letztere versuchten ihr Glück zuerst, schieden aber rasch aus, als die Elfen sie besiegten. "Nun geht es ums Ganze, Vasall!" höhnte Rhyan. "Nur der beste Schuss zählt bei uns!" Er war sich siegessicher, denn die drei Pfeile des Elfen, der zuerst drangewiesen war, staken nicht mehr im inneren Ring. Keyar musterte ihn, ohne eine Regung zu zeigen, auch wenn der Zorn tief in ihm brodelte. Die Zuschauer murmelten bezeichnend. Sie schwiegen, als Rhyan den ersten Pfeil auf die Sehne legte und stöhnten jedesmal, wenn das Geschoss von derselben schnellte. "Dreimal im Mittelpunkt", rief eine junge Elfe, die sich die Scheibe genauer betrachtet hatte. Jubel umbrandete den erfolgreichen blonden Elfenjünbglich, der sich schon wie der Gewinner des Bogenschiessens fühlte. Keyar trat unbemerkt nach vorne und legte an. Er dachte kurz an die Lehren der Waffenmeister, an die Tips seines Onkels, der wie die legendären Ahnen zu Pondaron einer der besten Schützen in der Geschichte Aldarons war, konzentrierte sich und zielte. Erst jetzt verstummten die Zuschauer und das Lächeln Rhyans verschwand, als sein Gegner ebenfalls dreimal den Mittelpunkt traf. So musste die Entscheidung noch einmal fallen. Helfer rückten eine Zielscheibe weiter ab und die beiden Rivalen sollten nun nur noch einen Pfeil darauf abschiessen. Keyar trat als erster an, versuchte ruhig und überlegt zu bleiben. Und wieder in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung legte er den Pfeil auf die Sehne, hob den Bogen und liess den Pfeil abschnellen. Und wieder war es der Mittelpunkt. Der junge Hochkönig senkte den Bogen und wartete ausdruckslos. Rhyan zitterte in kalter Wut, dies war sein Fehler. In seiner Jugend und seinem Ungestüm beruhigte er sich nicht, zielte mit bebendem Körper und erreichte so nur den inneren Ring. Wütend schleuderte er seine Waffe zu Boden, während die Zuschauer zögernd den Sieger zu beglückwünschen begannen. Tamilan lag schon längst lachend in ihres Gefährten Armen, der jungenhaft über das ganze Gesicht grinste. Ein bisschen Schadenfreude für den Angeber war auch dabei, aber ein wenig bewunderte er doch das Talent des Knaben. Einige Jahre Erfahrung und Übung würden den jungen Reymarer zu einem guten Späher und Erkunder machen. Nur seine Arroganz und Eigengefälligkeit musste ihm noch abgewöhnt werden. Der Waffenmacher der Burg Gondbar eilte herbei, in den Händen einen kleineren Preis, einen Köcher, mehrere gute Sehnen und Pfeile. "Wo hast du das gelernt, Wanderer?" fragte er interessiert. "Warst du einige Zeit bei den Bannern? Oder bei den Spähern, die in Elfheim ausgebildet werden?" Keyar konnte nur nicken, zuviel wollte er nicht verraten. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Rhyan mit hängenden Schultern vor seinem Bogen stand, dann aber einzuatmen schien und wieder eine sture Miene aufsetzte. Der trat zu seinem Vater, legte ihm den Bogen in die Hände. "Ich werde auch noch beim Messerwerfen teilnehmen und dort siegen..." Scharf musterte Rhyan seinen braunhaarigen Rivalen, der auf Tami Wildkätzchen blickte und fragte: "Wolltest du dort nicht mitmachen, Schwester?" "Hmmm! Wenn ich dein Messer benutzen darf?" Und sie erhielt es auch. Rhyan zog zwar überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Die Kleine versagte bestimmt! Sie war doch bestimmt nicht besser als seine Basen. Während viele der Zuschauer interessanten Dingen zueilten, setzte sich Keyar, noch immer schwindelig von seinem Sieg. Wenige wollten jetzt noch das Messerwerfen sehen, war es doch eher ein Sport für die jungen Elfen und Kinder. Kaum einer war älter als vierzig Sommer. Hier dominierten zwar die Jungen, aber auch einige Elfinnen waren vertreten, auch die Enkelinnen des Grafen. Sie ärgerten Rhyan, der versuchte, sich nicht von ihnen necken zu lassen. Tamilan sass gelangweilt auf einem Ast und wartete. Sie war als letzte an der Reihe, nachdem einige schon dreimal die Zielscheibe verfehlt hatten. Kokett wirbelte sie an Rhyan vorbei und schleuderte noch im Laufen das Messer. Es wirbelte durch die Luft und traf tatsächlich in den inneren Ring. Die Elfen schnappten nach Luft, nur Keyar lächelte wissend. "Ihr seid wohl beide mehr als ihr tut?", meinte da der Soldat, der auch schon neben Tamilan gesessen hatte. "Ach nein...", lenkte der junge Hochkönig da ein, "...sie hat schon immer gerne mit Steinen geworfen. Euer Rhyan aber scheint wohl alles zu können!" "Ja ja, er meint auch noch, er könnte viel mehr, dieser Grünschnabel mit Talent!" Aber auch die jungen Reymarerinnen erwiesen sich aus ausgezeichnete Werferinnen. Während sie warten mussten, tuschelten sie mit der kleinen weisshaarigen Elfe, kicherten und lachten. Offenbar hatten sie den Groll, den sie bei dem Spiel gestern entwickelt hatten, rasch fallen gelassen. Sie freuten sich nur, dass ihr achsoguter Vetter auch mal in seine Schranken gewiesen wurde. Es war schon später Nachmittag, als nur noch der junge Prinz von Reyma und die weisshaarige Tami im Wettstreit standen. Während der Elf immer verbissener wurde und sich die Lippen beim Werfen fast blutig biss, alberte sie herum und schleuderte den Dolch immer nur beiläufig, ohne zu zielen, hin und wieder auch ohne zu schauen. Schliesslich erhob sich Keyar und trat zu seiner Gefährtin. "Willst du ihn noch länger quälen? Schau doch mal wie fertig er ist. Hör doch auf, mit ihm zu spielen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und schaute den anderen Elfen kurz an. Rhyan fletschte die Zähne, Tamilan nickte traurif, denn ihr machte es noch immer Spass. So wartete sie, bis Rhyan geworfen hatte, konzentrierte sich dann und gewann um Längen. Die ersten, die sie beglückwünschten waren der junge Hochkönig sowie Reymas Töchter Tami und Ariel. Sie sahen nicht, wie Rhyan mit hängenden Schultern davonschlich. Wieder eilte sein Vater herbei und übergab den Preis, ein gutes Wurfmesser. Kopfschüttelnd blickte er seinem Enkel nach und die beiden Sieger an, sagte aber nichts... Der junge braunhaarige Elf und die weisshaarige Elfe aber wanderten zur Burg. Sie wollten sich noch stärken und ein wenig ausruhen, ehe der Tanz begann... * Sonnenuntergang. Barden aus der ganzen Domäne setzten sich zusammen und sprachen ab, wer welches Instrument spielen sollte und welche Lieder singen. Keyar und Tamilan warteten wie viele andere auf den Beginn des Tanzes aber die beiden, die ihn eröffnen sollten, waren noch nicht da. So hockten sie an einen Baum gelehnt da. Keyar blickte gedankenvoll auf seine Hände. "Ich verstehe es nicht", murmelte er. "Ich verstehe es nicht! Wie konnte ich nur so ruhig bleiben bei dem ganzen Wettkampf! Sonst zittere ich doch immer vor Aufregung und ein bischen Zorn...? Seltsam..." Tamilan blickte ihn nur an, ihre tiefen grünen Augen brannten sich tief in seine. "Aber wenn er jetzt nocheinmal kommt, dann erlebt er was! Dann..." Tamilan kicherte und nickte dann nach rechts. "Schau mal", neckte sie ihren Gefährten. Und wirklich, da kam er - der Prinz des Hauses Reyma, prächtig gekleidet und in vollem Schmuck. "Er übertreibt wie Gwal!", konnte sich der junge Hochkönig eines Kommentars nicht enthalten. "Den auch noch in Elfheim zu haben - oh weh!" Rhyan schien sich von seinem Schlag relativ erholt zu haben, zumindest merkte man ihm die Niederlage nicht mehr an. "Darf ich jetzt mein Versprechen wahrmachen?" fragte er huldvoll. "Der erste Tanz gehört dir, edle Tani Wildkätzchen, bitte versage ihn mir nicht!" Dabei schaute er so flehend, dass Keyar misstrauisch wurde. Seine weißhaarige Gefährtin aber erhob sich. "Tamilan?!" fauchte Keyar jähzornig, um sich im selben Moment erschreckt den Mund zuzuhalten. Er sprang auf, doch Rhyan schien den Namen gar nicht gehört zu haben. Er freute sich offenbar, dass die weisshaarige Elfe rasch seine Hand ergriffen hatte und huldvoll lächelte. "Schau, da kommen sie ja schon, komm, gehen wir weiter nach vorne!", rief der blonde Elfenjüngling verzückt. "Ngrrr..." Keyar konnte sich kaum beherrschen, seine Hand zuckte zur Hüfte, aber dann sah er neben sich einen Busch. Ein listiges Grinsen erwuchs auf seinem Gesicht, er berührte eine Ranke und die Gabe begann zu wirken. Die beiden anderen Elfen hatten sich schon einige Schritte von ihm entfernt, da spürte Rhyan plötzlich, wie sein linker Fuss festgehalten wurde. Sicherlich hatte er sich in einer Wurzel verfangen verfangen. Unwillig hob er sein Bein, doch da wurde es ihm unsanft weggerissen. In seiner ganzen Länge und Pracht ausgestreckt lag er nun da! Tamilan begann zu kichern. Ein Seitenblick auf Keyars zufriedenes Gesicht sagte ihr alles, ihr blonder Verehrer aber rappelte sich fluchend auf. Schon setzte die Musik ein. Der junge Hochkönig eilte herbei, ergriff die Hand seiner weißhaarigen Gefährtin, noch ehe Rhyan sich ganz erhoben hatte. Sie verschwanden schon im Trubel der Tanzen, die sich dem Sommerpaar anschlossen, da stolperte er erst auf die Beine. "Na warte, Vasall, das wird dir teuer zu stehen kommen! Wir werfen dich aus Gondbar noch heute! Und deine kleine Schwester bleibt bei uns!" knurrte er. * (Fortsetzung folgt